fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 3
The Journey the Oakfield After an hour of walking to my child hood home I walked into Old Town where the Sheriff turned to me with a very familiar. "Well hello again it's you, well you've change since you were last running around theses streets" he said. "Derek? Well it most certainly been a long time" I said. "Well thanks to you Lord Lucien made me sheriff and then he disappeared" Derek said. "Yeah how unfortunate" I said bitterly. "Well look at you, a proper adventure I bet you made that sister of yours proud" he said. "Yeah I know she is" I said. "Well thanks to you Old Town has become one of the most desired places in Bowerstone, and since you're a good friend of the sheriff all the shop keepers will give you a discount" he said. "Thanks Derek" I said. "Well enjoy yourself" he said walking past me to Bowerstone Market as I walked down a familiar road that I followed on my way to the Oakfield road past the cemetery and down the road where I past a sign that said Rookridge which was a fifteen hour walk on foot. Once I found a rocky area that was pouring with rain I could see a man run past me saying "bandits!" as he ran in the direction I took. Once I went ahead I saw a broken carriage with several dead bodies and a man taking stuff from the bodies saying "ah thank you bandits" as he looked up at me "oh this is what it looks like" he said. "Really? Then what am I looking at?" I asked crossing my arms. "I didn't kill these people the bandits did, they took the loot but they didn't check the bodies, you can help yourself take whatever you want, I'm not greedy" he said going back to taking from the dead. "No thanks" I said walking past him and up a hill. "You are righteous and focused at the task at hand, that's good we have no need for distraction" Theresa said. "I agree" I said as I proceeded into an area as Jake growled. "Wait! Bandits, it would be unwise to take them head on" Theresa said. "What should I do then?" I asked as I hid behind a rock. "Dispatch them from here with you gun" she said as I pulled my gun put and began shooting at bandits as none of them knew where the source of their attack was coming from as I shot the last one down and made my way down the path and past a bridge that lead to a statue that hand to strange presences with it as I continued to walk up the trail to pile of crates as I saw more bandits ahead as I decided to try a new spell. "Blades!" I said as three red swords flew above my head and into the hearts of bandits that approached. "That spell will come in handy" I said as I continued down the path and saw three bandits ahead near a camp fire. "Take out your gun this will be over before they know it" Theresa said as I took three shots and watch the men fall to the ground I then made my way past this area and to a broken bridge with three bandits on the other side. "Oh look another traveler, you trying to get to Oakfield, well you're going to have to swim lubby" the first said. "Ha, ha, ha, yeah jump!" the second said. "Jump, jump, jump" the two said rising their hands in the air. "Dive!" the third man said as I and the other looked at him in shock. "What?" the first said. "Sorry" the third said. "You always have to be different" the second said as I looked down below to the water. "For once the bandits are correct, the only way forward is down" Theresa said. "Why am I not surprised" I said as I dived down with Jake jumping down with me into the water. Once I saw a small beach with a camp fire as me and Jake swam towards it I climbed onto the beach and watched as he shook the water off his fur and a man approached us with a face like he seen a ghost. "My son Joey in there, he needs help, maybe we can go in together, please?" he begged. "Fine, I need to go in anyway so I'll help you find your son" I said. "Oh thank you" he said as we entered the mine. "It's good you dropped by, I didn't want to go in by myself, you see uh, maybe I should have mentioned this but there maybe one or two Hobbes in here" he said. "A what?" I asked. "Hobbes little monsters that take children and turn them into more Hobbes but those are just stories, I mean I've all way told Joey they were stories" he said as we entered room where the ground was covered in blood and dead bodies. "Story or not, whatever did this is very dangerous" I said as I looked over to see the man vomit. "Oh I'm sorry I've never seen anything like this before" he said as were heard something growl furfure in the cave "what was that?" "No idea" I said. "We should check it out, uh I'm right behind you" he said as I followed a mine track to an opening where I saw three ugly gray creatures wearing children clothes and had weapons on their back as one sniffed the air and turned as it screeched and the other two followed showing their sharp fangs. Once they attacked it only took one good swing with my sword to kill the creatures as I looked to the man who kicked one of the beasts. "Ugly little toad" he said as I examined one and saw the children clothes. "Why is it wearing kid's clothes?" I asked as Jake sniffed it. "Don't know but this can't be a Hobbe could it? I mean they couldn't have been children could they? Oh Joey" he said as I could see him fighting tears. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm pathetic" he said. "Not at all, you're a concerned father worried about his son any person would feel the same as you do" I said as we began to walk up the platform to go higher in the cave. "Do you think this is safe? This walkway seems kind of rickety" he said. "Yeah just don't look down" I said. "Ok just don't look down, just don't look down, just don't look oh bliemy that deep!" he said as we reached the top and entered a room as we heard a child cries. "That's Joey! I can hear him!" the man said running past me as Hobbes began to surround me. "Wait it's too dangerous to go alone!" I yelled as Hobbes began to attack as I tested a new spell. "Inferno!" I said as all the Hobbes burst into flames and all dropped dead as I chased after the man who was by a blocked door. "Joey just stay there" he said. "Did you find him?" I asked. "Yes, try to find another way in while I try to get this door opened" he said trying to turn the wheel on the door as Jake started to bark and went into a dark tunnel as I followed. Once I got deeper I found a room where body bags stained with blood hung above me dripping down to blood puddles on the ground as I walked on the blood stained ground as the child cries turn into one of the Hobbes screeches as I saw one about to attack the man as shot it down as it got too close to the man. "I was too late they turned me son into…..and I always told him those stories were fake but they were true" the man said as he passed out on the ground. "You should get out of there, head for the surface quickly" Theresa said. "But I can't just leave him" I said as Theresa didn't answer me as I knew she was right and I ran ahead in the tunnel as I reach a large room where Hobbes where everywhere and I could see a ladder right above me. After fighting my way through many Hobbes of different shapes and sizes as I put Jake on my shoulder and climbed up the ladder in my blood stained clothes. "The first thing I'm doing when I get to Oakfield is buying new clothes" I said as I opened a door and found it was still raining and I could see the three bandits from before. "I'm bored can we go back now?" one asked. "No, our job is to guard the bridge" the second said. "But it's broken no one can cross it" the first said. "What we need is some excitement, like someone sneaking up on us" the third said. "Okay only because he asked" I said as I used Force Push to push all three of the bandits off the bridge as I walked to the edge to see them rise to the surface of the water below. "Hey enjoy your swim bandits and say hello to the Hobbes for me" I yelled as I saw them swim towards the Hobbes Cave and Jake and I continued down the road to Oakfield. The walk was thirteen hours so by the time Jake and I arrived to Oakfield it was already dark and we were greeted by the sheriff. "Well I didn't expect to see a no face today, two new faces even, stay out of trouble or you'll have me to deal with now with that said well welcome to Oakfield" he said. "Thank you" I said as I was beyond tired and made my way to the Sandgoose Hotel where I went to the bartender who noticed me and my tired dog. "Can I help you sir?" he asked. "Yes one room please" I said. "Will that be all?" he asked. "Yes" I said. "Twenty gold" he said as I handed it to him and made my way to one of the empty rooms where I laid on the bed with Jake and passed out of exhaustion. When I awoke the next morning I could hear the town crier shouting "morning here" as I rubbed my eyes and looked over to Jake as he barked. "I'm hungry so let's have something to eat before we go to the temple" I said as me and Jake made our way to the bar and took an empty table as a familiar face entered the room. "Hey Sparrow" Ronald said. "Ronald? How did you get past the bandits?" I asked. "I got here before they destroyed the bridge" he said. "Lucky you, I got here the hard way" I said as a barmaid approached. "What can I do you for?" she asked as I looked at the menu. "Ok I'll have two breakfast plates for me and the dog and Ronald do you want anything?" I asked. "Oh no I already eat" he said. "Ok then that will be it" I said handing the menu back to her. Once I finished my breakfast with Jake and made small talk with Ronald I knew I had to continue my journey. "Well I hate to be rude Ronald but me and Jake got to go" I said. "Oh ok I'll see you later then" Ronald said as I left money on the table and made my way to some of the stores and bought a new change of clothes which was an explore outfit and bought new weapons as I made my way to the Temple of Light. "Oakfield is one of the luscious regions in Albion it owes its futility to the extraordinary golden oak which lives for only a few decades before producing a single golden acorn, the Abbot is quite nervous about this year ritual, see what you can find" Theresa said as I past a woods and a lake and saw a temple onto of the hill as I could see hooded monks walking along the path. As I approached the temple on top of the hill I could overheard a conversation. "But father the sacred text clearly states that only two monks may enter the cave and no one else" a monk said. "I will not send my only child into unknown danger without any protection I will find an escort and that's the end of it" the Abbot said as I entered the room and cleared my throat getting the monks attention. "Ah hello there my child" he said getting a look at me and put his hand to his chin to think "I wonder….brothers leave us, let me get a good look at you" the Abbot said as a monk called me a hevin as he left. "My name is Sparrow father and I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, it there any possible way I could help?" I said. "Hmm armed and quite imposing but I can't just send anyone in there" he said. "What is it that you are talking about father?" I asked. "The holy ritual but I can't trust my community survival on a total stranger" he said. "Perhaps I can prove myself?" I said. "Yes perhaps if you build up your reputation I'd be more inclined to trust you" he said. "Doesn't sound that hard just tell me what to do" I said. "Rookridge has been having a horrible time with bandits lately, why don't you go to the tavern and see if you can do anything about them, it would be a good start" he said. "Thank you father I'll get on it right away" I said bowing in respect and left the temple with Jake following behind. "The Blessing must go forwards if you are to find the pilgrim; you must gain the Abbot favor perhaps you can find a way to impress him in town" Theresa said. "What if getting the bandits isn't good enough?" I asked. "Then I left you a list of mission of things that are happening and soon to come in this world" Theresa said. "Where is it?" I asked. "I put it in the back page of your sister diary" Theresa said as I reached into my bag and pulled out the black book and saw some very interesting jobs. "What's Knothole Island?" I asked. "You will soon find out once you return to Bowerstone Market" Theresa said. "Well I can't do that with the damn bridge broken" I said. "There is someone at the tavern who can help you" Theresa said as I returned to the tavern and heard a loud man talking. "Oh dear oh dear oh dear how could this have happened?" I looked up to see a familiar looking man as I climbed up the stairs and he turned to me.